leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
19th century
The 19th century was defined by the calendar of Earth as occurring from the year 1801 through the year 1900. Events * The Cardassian Union is established, with the Detapa Council being placed in authority over the Central Command and the Obsidian Order. ( ) * According to Soval, it took almost "fifteen hundred years the [[Time of Awakening], i.e., until the 19th century] to rebuild and travel to the stars". ( ) * A pair of glasses is manufactured on Earth. Centuries later, they are given to Admiral James Kirk as a gift by Doctor Leonard McCoy. ( , director's edition) * The last war (as of 2268) on 892-IV takes place. ( ) * The last war (as of 2153) takes place between the Denobulans and the Antarans. ( ) ;1805 : The Battle of Trafalgar is fought. On Earth, the current world powers Spain, France, and Great Britain fight this battle, in which an ancestor of Jean-Luc Picard takes part. The British Royal Navy, led by Horatio Nelson aboard the , destroys a combined French and Spanish fleet. ( ; ) ;1806 : Wu is born on Omega IV. ( ) ;1811 : In the holoprogram Paris 042, Sullivan's Public House is established in Fair Haven, Ireland. ( ) ;1812 : Napoléon Bonaparte reaches the height of his conquests in Europe. His exploits are viewed over 450 years later by the alien Trelane via a long-range observation telescope. ( ) Kirk incorrectly stated that Trelane was viewing the events of "nine hundred years past", meaning that would be taking place in the 28th century instead of the 23rd.}} ;1815 : Napoleon's armies are finally defeated by the British-Prussian-Dutch alliance in the Battle of Waterloo. ( ) ;1821 : Writer John Keats dies in the city of Rome on Earth. The famous poet's premature death was brought on by an entity named Onaya, who helped Keats find his creative voice while feeding on his neural energy. ( ) ;1822 : Birth of the scientist Louis Pasteur. ( ; ) :William Herschel dies. ( ) ;1835 : Birth of noted Earth author and humorist Samuel L. Clemens. ;1836: Following Texas' declaration of independence, Mexican forces led by General Santa Anna surround the Alamo, an old Spanish mission housing 188 "rebels", led by Colonels Davy Crockett, William B. Travis, and Jim Bowie. On , 1836, after a thirteen-day siege, Santa Anna attacks the mission. Despite a heroic effort by the Texans, Santa Anna is ultimately victorious in eliminating all of the Texan rebels in what history would later remember as the Battle of the Alamo. ( , et al) ;1836 : Launch of the Sea Witch. ( ; ) ;1843 : End of the period discussed in the book Memoirs of Frederick Perthes, or, Literary, religious, and political life in Germany, from 1789 to 1843. ( ) ;Around the 1850s : The Suliban homeworld becomes uninhabitable, forcing its population to leave. ( ): Several mining operations take place around the area of San Francisco. ( ) ;1852 : A couple marry on Vega Reticuli. On their three hundredth wedding anniversary in 2152, they go to Risa and meet Jonathan Archer. ( ) ;1860 : Abraham Lincoln wins the presidential election. ( ) ;1850-1870 : By this point, the Vulcans have rebuilt their society and resumed interstellar travel. ( ) ;circa 1852: The Kreetassans planted a stand of Alvera trees in the capital city of Kreetassa. ( ) ;1860s : A group of Humans are abducted from Western North America by the Skagarans, an alien species, who want to enslave their captives. The Humans are brought to a M-class planet inside the Delphic Expanse where they soon overwhelm their oppressors and start to rebuild their society by founding a Western-like colony. ( ) :The Ux-Mal exile hundreds of criminals to a moon of Mab-Bu VI. Their consciousness is separated from their bodies, and left adrift to suffer in the moon's intense electromagnetic storms. ( ) ;1861 : The Saloon is established. ( ) ;1861 to 1865: American Civil War: The US is divided over the issue of slavery, leading to the secession of the southern states and the Civil War in the 1860s. Under the political leadership of Abraham Lincoln, with a military led by Ulysses S. Grant, the Union is preserved and slavery is abolished within the nation. ( ; ) ;1862 : Victor Hugo's Les Misérables is published. ( ) ;1862 : Sisters of Hope Infirmary is established in San Francisco. ( ) ;June, 1864 : The Battle of Pine Mountain is fought during Sherman's March on Atlanta. Thaddius Riker, an ancestor of William T. Riker, is rescued by Quinn, a member of the Q Continuum, after being injured on a battlefield in the American Civil War. ( ) ;1865 : San Francisco is struck by an earthquake. ( ) ;September 21, 1866 : Birth of H.G. Wells ( ; ; ) ;1870s : The composer Johannes Brahms, living in the city of Vienna, Austria, writes some of his most well-known musical pieces. Nearly four hundred years later, Flint claims that he once lived as Brahms and was responsible for these accomplishments. ( ) ;1873 : Colt Firearms introduces the Colt .45 caliber double-action cavalry pistol. ( ) ;October 26, 1881 : The infamous gunfight at the OK Corral is fought in Tombstone, Arizona on Earth. The event forever defines the violence and lawlessness which becomes associated with the Ancient West. ( ) ;1883 : The Orient Express, a transcontinental railroad on Earth, begins service between Paris and Istanbul. ( ) ;1888 – 1891 : The Redjac entity, incarnated as "Jack the Ripper", kills seventeen women in London on Earth. ( ) ;1889 : Samuel Clemens receives a pocket watch. ( ) ;1890s : This is the setting for many of the Sherlock Holmes novels and short stories. ( ) ;Early 1890s : Guinan is present on Earth. ( ) ;August, 1893 : A group of shapeshifters from Devidia II uses a cholera epidemic on Earth as cover to kill Humans in order to steal their neural energy. Data is accidentally thrown back in time to here and attempts to stop Samuel Clemens from revealing information about him and disrupting the timeline. Crewmembers from the follow the Devidians back in time from the 24th century to stop them. ( ) :Data's head is accidentally blasted off by the cane that let the Devidians travel through time, and is left there until 2368 with a message from Picard. ( ) :Samuel Clemens owns a Colt .45 which is lost in time under San Francisco, only to be later discovered in the 24th century. ( ) Background information According to the (3rd ed., pp. 34-35, 42, 75, 78, 82, 94, 95, 121, 126, 127, 129, 160, 161, 167, 197, 225, 257, 274, 275, 276, 291, 298, 306, 333, 341, 362, 375, 432, 433, 469, 588, & 680), the following events occur in this century: * 1803 - Louis Hector Berlioz is born. * 1805 - Hans Christian Andersen is born. * 1809 - Abraham Lincoln is born. * 1810 - P.T. Barnum and Frédéric Chopin are born. * 1812 - Charles Dickens is born. * 1819 - Herman Melville is born; Ode to Psyche is written by John Keats. * 1821 - John Keats dies. * 1822 - Gregor Johann Mendel is born. * 1824 - Lord Byron dies. * 1830 - Jean Baptiste Joseph Fourier, the inventor of the Fourier analysis, dies. * 1833 - Alfred Noble is born. * 1835 - Samuel Clemens is born. * 1841 - Anton Dvorak is born. * 1847 - Colt Firearms is founded by . * 1849 - Frédéric Chopin dies. * 1851 - Herman Melville's novel Moby Dick is first published. * 1853 - Vincent van Gogh is born. * 1856 - Sigmund Freud is born. * 1858 - Giacomo Puccini is born. * 1859 - Arthur Conan Doyle is born. * 1865 - Abraham Lincoln dies. * 1866 - H.G. Wells is born. * 1867 - Marie Curie is born. * 1869 - Louis Hector Berlioz dies. Mahatma Gandhi is born. * 1870 - Charles Dickens dies. * 1875 - Carl Jung and Albert Schweitzer are born; Hans Christian Andersen dies. * 1876 - Jack London is born in San Francisco. * 1878 - John Masefield is born. * 1879 - Albert Einstein is born; The Pirates of Penzance, a comic operetta written by Gilbert and Sullivan, is first published. * 1880 - The first collection of stories, written by , is published. * 1882 - Robert H. Goddard is born. * 1883 - The second collection of Uncle Remus stories, written by Joel Chandler Harris, is published; the Orient Express begins service, carrying passengers between Paris and Istanbul. * 1884 - Gregor Johann Mendel dies. * 1887 - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle creates the character of Sherlock Holmes. * 1889 - A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, by Samuel Clemens, is first published. * 1890 - Vincent van Gogh dies. * 1891 - Herman Melville and P.T. Barnum die. * 1895 - The Time Machine, a novel written by H.G. Wells, is published. * 1896 - Alfred Noble dies. * 1897 - The Invisible Man, a novel written by H.G. Wells, is published. 's play Cyrano de Bergerac is first performed. Jack London travels to the Klondike. * 1896 - Giacomo Puccini writes the opera La bohème. * 1898 - Amelia Earhart is born. The War of the Worlds, a novel written by H.G. Wells, is published. Appendices 19th century productions * (in part) * (in part) External links * * de:19. Jahrhundert es:Siglo 19 fr:19ème siècle it:XIX secolo nl:19e eeuw pl:XIX wiek